Mornin', Sunshine
by nancy777ca
Summary: Lee shows Kara who's boss.


Mornin', Sunshine

Lee Adama was in very deep shit. He watched Kara glare at him all through his morning speech in the ready room. The one she wasn't supposed to have attended. He grit his teeth and refused to show he was affected by her obviously simmering anger. If he didn't rise to the bait, she wouldn't be able to go off on him. At least not until the pilots had left. After that, he'd give as good as he got cause there was no way in hell Lee Adama was going to apologize for protecting the woman he loved.

Kara was practically jumping in her chair to get at him. They both watched as Hotdog, then Racetrack, then Kat followed the rest of the pilots out. Kara rose and for a second, Lee thought she was going to leave with them and he'd be given a reprieve until tonight. Oh he had no illusions. If they'd had a couch, he'd so be sleeping on it tonight. He closed his eyes in resignation as Kara locked the hatch and stormed towards him.

"You mother-frakker." She seethed. "How frakking dare you?"

"I don't want you flying. End of story." Lee insisted trying not to get turned on by the vivid rage in her eyes. He piled his papers neatly on the podium and picked them up. Kara smacked them out of his hands, sending them fluttering to the ground.

"You have no right, Lee. I'm pregnant. Not dying. I can still fly for at least another three months." Kara insisted. "You had no right to ground me."

"I'm the CAG, and your husband. That gives me double the right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patrol to get ready for." He pushed past her. He knew his wife. Trying to reason with her when she was in this state was out of the question. Better to just let her rant and run out of steam.

"No! No I'm not going to excuse you, Captain Adama." Kara grabbed his arm and he retaliated by digging his fingers into her upper arm and pushing her up against the wall.

"Be very careful, Mrs Adama." Lee warned, blue eyes glittering as he stared down at her. Her full mouth parted and wide eyes full of hot fury. She must have felt him stirring against her thigh cause she suddenly smiled.

"Come on, Lee. You're not being fair." She purred. Her hand drifted down towards the thickening bulge in his pants. Oh he knew THAT smile well.

"Don't even try it, Kara. You're not gonna change my mind." He stopped her hand, which took super human will on his part cause if he'd given in, he'd be frakking her right up against the wall in a moment and then she'd make him forget what they were arguing about. That was not going to happen. Not with her and their unborn child at stake.

She glowered at him. "I'll go to the old man and get him to change the order. You need me up there, Lee."

"No, I don't. I need you alive. I need that baby inside of you alive."

Kara blew out a sigh of frustration. "For frak's sakes Lee, I haven't suddenly forgotten how to fly just because you knocked me up."

"Right, and your instincts will be sharp as hell when you're bringing up your lunch in the cockpit."

She grimaced slightly, and he knew she was remembering heaving and wretching in the latrine just after they'd gotten out of bed this morning. "I'm fine in the afternoons. Give me afternoon rotations."

"No." Lee replied and she looked as if she was going to belt him. Then Kara stepped back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ah, right. I get it now. You don't want me up there cause you'll be the best up there if I'm out of your way."

Lee rolled his eyes at her. "Oh for frak's sake, Kara."

"No, I get it. You probably knocked me up on purpose just so you could shine, right? Well I can tell you right now, hubby. It ain't gonna happen." Kara insisted poking her finger against his chest for emphasis. "I'm not gonna suffer just to give you an ego boost."

He gripped her wrist and pinned it up against the wall. Kara sucked in her breath and stared up at him warily. Lee gave her a smile that echoed the one she'd given him and then placed his free hand on her chest. His smile widened as he felt the quick flutter of her heart against his palm. "I don't need to ground you for that." He lowered his hand and cupped her breast through her shirt. When his thumb slid across a hardening nipple and watched her eyelids flutter closed. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyelids and then smacked at his hand.

"Stop that! I hate it when you try and distract me." Kara burst trying to shove him away.

"Really? I don't think you do." Lee said, squeezing her nipple with his fingers. She let out a small moan that stated her real feelings more effectively than her words.

"You're a pig." Kara sighed but she was arching against his hand.

"Well, Mrs Piggy, be that as it may. You're staying right here on the Galactica. Safe and sound." Lee informed her.

"Am not." Kara scowled, making Lee laugh. "I need to be up there, Lee."

"Tough. I need you here. And what I say goes." Lee nodded curtly. He lowered his mouth to her neck, feeling her pulse against his tongue. He linked his fingers with hers. Lee pulled up her other hand and pressed it against the wall.

"You can't order me around, Adama." She insisted with a groan as he caught her lip between his teeth.

"Sure I can. Watch. You give me enough ulcers everytime you go up there at all. Knowing you're up there and pregnant? Not gonna happen, Kara." He closed his mouth over hers to end the discussion and for a second, she responded. Her tongue met his and Kara sagged against him but then she stiffened and pulled away.

"Frak you! All you care about is the bun I've got in the oven. Well frak you!" Kara fought against him but he didn't release the grip on her wrists.

"I'm not even going to respond to the stupidity of that remark, Kara." Lee insisted. "Dammit, stop fighting me on this!" But she didn't. Kara went to knee him in the groin but Lee saw that move coming and pulled back out of her knee's range. "Stop it. Dammit!"

"No, you stop it! Let me fly." Kara insisted twisting against him.

"No!" Lee snapped, gritting his teeth against the brush of her hip against his erection. "Frak this! Kara, dammit, you're gonna do what I tell you, for once!"

"Or what?" Kara challenged, cheeks flushed red.

She looked too achingly beautiful for him not to do it. There were times they'd yell themselves blue in the face until the other gave in. There were other times when they'd get the other to give in using more enjoyable methods, and didn't result in him getting a headache. Reasoning with her wasn't working. Yelling at Kara rarely worked. So Lee simply closed his mouth over hers to stifle her argument. Sometimes he wished they were like those couples that talked arguments out. But at the moment, he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"No!" Kara tore her mouth from his.

"Yes." Lee eased his grip on her hands and then cupped her between her legs before she even thought of taking a swing at him.

"Oh Gods." Kara shivered as Lee pressed his fingers against the crotch of her pants rubbing slowly. "You're a frakking jackass."

"This jackass is gonna frak you right here. You want that, baby?" Lee whispered in her ear.

Kara whimpered and bit on his ear lobe lightly. "Noooo."

"You're gonna learn who's in charge here, Kara." He gripped her arm with one hand and undid the zipper of her pants with the other. Lee slid his fingers down into her pants and past her panties to slide inside of her.

"Shit." Kara swore, digging her fingers into his shoulders. "You're not gonna...Oh Gods...Lee..." She throws her head back and rolls her hips against his fingers. He felt her trembling against his hand and swelled harder in his pants. Lee dug his fingers into her hair and slid his tongue along the inside of her lips before diving in again. "If you think...this is..." Kara panted, eyes glazed with desire as they locked on his.

"I do. And it is." Lee replied, picking up the pace with his fingers. He added a third finger inside of her and slid fast and hard back and forth, feeling her tightening around his fingers with the rush of impending release. "Because nobody else does this to you, Kara." He murmured against her throat. "Only me. Cause you're mine, honey." He dotted kisses along her collarbone. "Take this off." Lee ordered pulling at her tanks.

Kara pulled the garments up over her head and in the next second, his mouth was on her breast, making her cry out his name.

"Good, say that again." He rubbed a thumb along her swollen damp center as his fingers picked up speed inside of her.

"Oh shit, Lee...Shit...Lee...Lee." Kara moaned.

"Mmm, good girl." Lee took her hand and lowered it to his pants, placing it over fabric over his cock. "There...frak..."Lee groaned rubbing up against her hand. He closed his eyes and shivered at the warmth of her hand against his crotch. "Turn around." He growled teasing her nipple with his teeth.

"Frak you." Kara seethed biting her lip to resist the release begging to crash through her.

"That's the plan." Lee pulled his fingers out from inside of her and smiled at her moan of frustration. He turned her around so that she was facing the wall.

"This doesn't-" Kara began to object but he placed his fingers, damp with her juices, over her mouth.

"Shut up, Kara." He ordered pulling her hips back so that her ass cradled him. Lee could feel her shaking with every roll of his hips and knew it wouldn't take her long to come against him.

He was right. When he finally slid into her from behind, Kara arched against him, her gorgeous blonde hair filling his mouth as her body spasmed in orgasm. She clutched him tightly inside of her and for a second, Lee couldn't move. Her grip on him was so damn tight.

"Yes...oh frak, Lee! Yes!" She pushing back against him so he filled her more deeply. Slowly, Lee thrust through her orgasm, the sound of her cries making him harder.

"See?" He grunted against the back of her neck. "You'll do what I tell you because nobody makes you feel like this but me. Nobody." Lee shoved in hard to make his point.

"Oh my Gods..." Kara shivered. She jumped when his fingers stroked her again. "I can't...oh Gods...Lee..."

"And because you know I need you." Lee admitted kissing her shoulder as he found his rhythm and began to thrust faster. "Because you know...ah yeah...shit...love you." He pressed his middle finger firmly against the swollen nub between her legs and began to rub slowly, building her back up again so she would come with him. "You won't put me through that, will you, Kara?" He sighed. "You'll stay for me. Won't you, baby?" Lee groaned in her ear, feeling himself nearing the edged. He closed his free hand over hers against the wall and they moved together, in sync, pushing towards that release only they could give each other.

"Yes...oh frak, Lee...yes. Don't stop...oh, Gods I'm gonna come again...oh Gods..." Kara whimpered. Her breath came short and fast, in time with Lee's thrusts inside of her.

He stroked her faster and more firmly as his thrusts picked up speed. Then he was surging. His lower body growing heavy as he pushed harder into her.

Then her nails dug into the wall and she was screaming his name again and her voice was faint as the whole world narrowed to her glistening shoulder and the heavy shoving of his cock spilling his seed inside of her. Again and again. He cupped her between her legs as his finger pressed hard against her slick folds. Lee cradled her shaking body with his arm cupping her stomach, which held their baby. They fell forward against the wall together.

"You ...play dirty, Captain." Kara panted.

"So you'll do what I ask? At least until after..." He nuzzled the back of her neck, kissing the damp, flushed skin.

"For now." Kara agreed entwining her fingers with his.

It wasn't a total agreement, Lee knew. But he'd take what he could get. Besides, he could always tie her to the bed later.

The End


End file.
